


Reinvention

by Shyaway95, teslatempest



Series: To Save the Things We Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Mentions of rape and non-con, NOT between Obito and Kakashi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyaway95/pseuds/Shyaway95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslatempest/pseuds/teslatempest
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was missing.It almost seemed absurd, the idea of an S-class ANBU shinobi going missing, but it was the truth nonetheless. Obito was… irked.





	Reinvention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First the Disclaimer: We do not own the anime or manga titled Naruto nor any of the associated materials. That belongs to Kishimoto and any of the studios and companies involved in its production.
> 
> Okay, see this? This is what happens when you get two people with biology and/or anthropology backgrounds contemplating the environmental stressors necessary to actually cause the development of Omegas and Alphas (with a side of both people having a fondness for kidfics). We’re working on writing a full explanation of how our particular A/B/O world works but, for now, the basics:
> 
> \- There are no female Omegas and no male Alphas.  
> -There are no heats or knots. Omegas undergo menstruation three times a year, with only a slight increase in horniness beforehand.  
> \- There are four different sexes in this universe: male, female, omega, alpha.  
> \- The gender spectrum and sexuality spectrum are just as diverse as in our world.  
> \- Some words that we associate as feminine or masculine, simply because we only have two sexes, are not necessarily so in this universe. More in depth explanation is at the end of the fic.  
> \- Just to simplify this universe, “straight” is defined as ‘someone who can get pregnant’ + ‘some who can impregnate’. Think of it as procreosexual instead of heterosexual.
> 
> This is only the first part in the series, and we have several others stories already written, but we just want to see what everybody thinks first.
> 
> IMPORTANT - there is a small section about Obito contemplating if Kakashi was raped. It’s in the tags, but we want you guys to take care of yourselves. There’s nothing graphic, just Obito realizing that it’s a possibility and his reactions to the idea.
> 
> Also, give thanks to our wonderful beta: dreamweaver11!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Shy & Tes

“Children reinvent your world for you.” - **Susan Sarandon**

 

**Present Day**

 

Hatake Kakashi was missing.

It almost seemed absurd, the idea of an S-class ANBU shinobi going _missing,_  but it was the truth nonetheless. Obito was… irked.

The wheels of his revolution were turning; change was creeping into the dark, irredeemable places of the world. Obito had been _busy_ , moving all of his game pieces into the right positions, eliminating the more stubborn imbeciles with subtle prejudice. It had taken several years of careful planning, and he hadn’t had time to return to Konoha to perform his regular reconnaissance.

He had, apparently, been too distracted to notice one of the most important pieces in his game literally vanish.

Obito hadn’t realized anything was wrong until he had retired to Konoha to rest, taking up his regular post behind the Memorial Stone, and Kakashi hadn’t come to visit. It was mildly alarming, but Obito had assumed that he had been sent out on a covert mission without much warning. But, when the teen _continued_ to miss his daily appointment with his ghosts, both literal and figurative, Obito had become… not concerned. Irritated.

The grief addled fool was a wonderful source of information, and the fact that he had apparently decided to forgo his usual confessions at the Memorial was inconvenient, to say the least. It was only when Kakashi failed to show up for two whole weeks that Obito realized that something was wrong.

He quickly transported himself to the tiny apartment Kakashi had been living in since before Team Seven had been created, only to find an unimpressive chuunin living there instead. Alarmed, Obito had begun a methodical grid search of the entire Village, starting at the Hokage monument and ending at the main gates.

Nothing.

Obito’s next plan involved the extensive use of genjutsu to break into the not-so-secure personnel file room and figure out what fool errand the Hokage could have sent the young man out on that would take so long. An undercover mission, perhaps?

_Hatake Kakashi. Jounin. S-Class. Missing in Action 9.3.45, Presumed Dead._

Obito stared at the words in consternation. He reread them. They didn’t change.

_Dead?_ A horrible feeling arose in Obito’s chest at the thought, a visceral denial. Kakashi _could not die_ before Obito allowed it! Obito was going to bring about the destruction of violence and usher in an eternal era of peace, and he wanted the bastard to _be there_ , to see that Obito was _right._

It couldn’t be true. Obito knew this with a bone deep certainty. He had heard rumors of the Hound causing havoc and death only a month ago. The presumed death date, staring up at him mockingly, was nearly four years ago.

There was only one conclusion Obito could make:  the file was lying and Kakashi was being _hidden_.

Unacceptable.

~

It had taken nearly a month of constant vigilance, but Obito finally picked up Kakashi’s trail. It was faint but littered with clues.

Whenever Sarutobi sent off a mission scroll with his hawk summons, the Hound would appear somewhere in the world within a week, completing his mission while instilling the appropriate amount of terror in Konoha’s enemies. The records in ANBU showed that the Hound mask had not been re-assigned, but that the agent was under the direct purview of the Hokage. Any assassinations Hound performed resulted in the target’s heart being ripped out and the flesh around the wound seared by a tremendous heat, which was practically Kakashi’s signature.

He was still alive, still fulfilling missions for his precious Village, and the Hokage’s hawks would lead Obito to him.

Obito dashed through the forest, using his fastest shunshin, being careful to avoid the bird’s notice. It was flying due north from the Village, leading deeper into the thick woods that surrounded the entirety of Konoha and made the area nigh on impenetrable. The trees were bigger, their boughs were thicker, and the air was colder the further Obito travelled, traversing sites of old rockslides and several wide and violent rivers. Obito never let the hawk out of his sight.

It only took an hour before they reached their destination.

What he saw was... unexpected.

~

The hawk summons was resting placidly on a man-made perch when Obito finally approached the clearing. It was preening itself, obviously waiting for someone to come and collect its message.

Obito allowed his eyes to trail away from his target and take in the rest of his surroundings. The clearing was small, with enough room for the perch, a shed, and a small training field. There was a small creek running through the area, separating out a small cottage that was nearly concealed in the shade of the trees. Obito’s eyes narrowed at the inconspicuous building.

Kakashi was hiding here? Why?

The anger that had been simmering in Obito’s gut since he realized Kakashi was missing exploded outwards and a snarl twisted his mouth underneath his mask, even as his hands clenched tight enough around the surrounding branches that he thought they might begin to crack apart in his palms. _What was_ _going on?_

The cabin’s door was suddenly thrust open and Obito’s eyes blew wide in shock as a little boy, no more than three, ran out into the sunlight. The boy was small for his age and had a shock of pure silver hair. His skin was pale and, from what Obito could see from a distance, scattered with freckles.

Obito blinked.

Kakashi… had a kid? Kakashi actually managed to convince someone to sleep with him? No, nevermind, the woman had probably thrown herself at the great, _famous_ Hatake. The real question was how the the fuck did she get pregnant? The brat was anal retentive in nearly every respect and yet he somehow managed to knock someone up?! It didn’t make sense. Laughter drew Obito’s attention back to the present.

The boy’s tank top was hanging off his body loosely, obviously a bit too big for the kid, but that didn’t seem to stop him. He leaped across the creek with a whoop and was clearly running towards the training grounds when he noticed the bird. He turned back to the cottage, cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled.

“Mama!!”

Obito braced himself to see the woman Kakashi had deigned to sleep with, to _leave Konoha_ for, and the thought was like acid in his gut. The bastard hadn’t even given Rin a second look, and yet he’d slept with this hussy carelessly enough to have a child? Obito could feel his Sharingan activate and he still hadn’t decided whether or not he was going to kill the bitch when Kakashi walked out the door.

Obito blinked. Something looked different about Kakashi. Something in the body language, or the way he was holding himself. He hadn’t even been sure that Kakashi could relax the way that he was seeing now.

“What is it, Kocchan?”

“Mama, there’s a hawk fo’ you fwom Gampa!”

Obito’s world stopped. He could have sworn that the kid called Kakashi ‘mama.’

“Mama!” the boy called out again impatiently. Kakashi waved his hand laconically back as he walked forwards, an uncharacteristic slouch to his shoulders.

“Maa, maa, Kocchan. I’m coming.”

No. What? Obito could practically feel his brain restarting, his thoughts going from shock-addled to panic-stricken in only moments. The kid was calling Kakashi ‘mama.’ This either meant that the kid had a skewed vocabulary and Kakashi couldn’t be bothered to fix it, or… or Kakashi bore the boy himself. Which would mean that Kakashi was an Omega.

Obito felt his breathing speed up, bordering on hyperventilation, and knew that he needed to leave.

He took one last look at Kakashi, ruffling the kids’ hair, before disappearing in a swirl of chakra and dropping into Kamui. He had some thinking to do.

~

Obito paced back and forth, staring blankly at the bland surroundings of his third dimension as he thought.

Kakashi was an Omega. The idea still tripped him up every time he thought about it. The Hatake Clan was renown for having the lowest incidence of Alpha and Omega births in all of Konoha, having virtually none as far as Obito had been aware. Their incidence rate was even lower than that of _civilians_. Was it pure chance that Kakashi, the last of his line, was an Omega? The probability seemed far too astronomical based on the gathered data.

Then again, Obito thought ruefully, Kakashi did have a tendency to shatter every single expectation placed on him.

But the main thought that he kept coming back to, kept circling like a starving vulture, was that this could be why Kakashi had never shown any interest in Rin, had kept rejecting the pieces of her heart she kept offering up over and over again. What if Kakashi, as an Omega, was _straight_ and he liked men or alphas, not regular women?

While Obito, of all people, knew that gender and sexuality were very fluid concepts, it was still completely incomprehensible to him that someone who _liked_ women could ever reject Rin. But if Kakashi was genuinely not attracted to females…

It made sense and Obito hated it.

His anger over Kakashi’s treatment of Rin, over the injustice of her heartache, was a key focal point of his relationship with the bastard. Sure, Kakashi had been arrogant and tetchy, but so had most of Obito’s Clan. He had been used to it.

No, it had been Kakashi’s rejection of a love that Obito _ached_ for that made the older boy want to smash Kakashi’s face in.

And now he had a reasonable explanation for it and Obito hadn’t a clue what the fuck he should do with it.

He swayed to a stop, forcing himself to take deep, unhindered breaths.

He had several meetings to attend, a Land of Rain noble to blackmail, and some illusions that needed placing. As soon as he was done, he would return to the clearing for more reconnaissance.

He needed to gather more data.

~

Obito watched Kakashi and the kid carefully from his tree perch. The boy, who Obito finally heard Kakashi call by his full name, was called Kouichi. He was a scrappy young thing, always tumbling about in excitement and blabbering non-stop. He had two beauty marks, one by each eye, and he loved it when his mother held him upside down and tickled him until they both collapsed laughing.

That was another thing that Obito was still trying to understand:  Kakashi laughing. The bastard still wore that infuriating mask, but his smile was clear through the fabric and by the crinkling of his one exposed eye. Kakashi was being… emotive. Obito still hadn’t quite decided what to think about it and so was stubbornly ignoring the thought.

“Mama, Mama! Chase me!” the little boy screeched happily, jumping down from Kakashi’s shoulders and rolling to a stop on the training field, a wide grin on his face.

“Chase you? Absurd. Hatakes do not chase, pup, we _hunt_.” Kakashi leapt to his feet and began to stalk the boy across the training field. Kouichi’s smile was both feral and delighted as he shot off into the trees, his mother close behind him. Obito rolled his eyes behind his mask and would forever deny the slight upturn to his lips.

With the two of them off, gallivanting through the forest, the clearing became almost eerily silent, and Obito began to frown once more. He had been observing the cabin for several weeks now and at no point did he see any hint of a father. As far as Obito could tell, Kakashi was raising his child on his own.

Which was a bit of a conundrum. Obito could believe Kakashi falling in love, as strange as it sounded, and leaving with said lover to provide a safe haven for his child. It would make sense, given the notoriety of the Hatake name and the tumultuous current politics in the Village.

Except, where was this supposed lover?

Obito doubted that Kakashi would purposely become a single parent at, what? Sixteen years old, if the MIA date in his file was to be believed. At that point, he had been at the height of his career, the youngest ANBU Captain in the history of the Village, one of the senior jounin, and a prominent player in the international political field, if only in his role as the boogeyman.

Kakashi cared too much to sit back from the front lines and settle into a life of domesticity. At least, that’s what Obito would have said several months ago. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

Obito shook his head and made himself examine the facts. One:  Kakashi was an Omega and was raising his child by himself. Two:  he got pregnant at the age of sixteen. Three:  Kakashi still performed missions for the Hokage as Hound, but not as Hatake Kakashi. Four:  there was something vaguely familiar about Kouichi’s features that Obito just couldn’t place, so the father was probably someone Obito had seen before. This wasn’t nearly as helpful as it could have been, seeing as how Obito had spent the last decade travelling the entirety of the Elemental Nations, but it was true nonetheless.

Five:  Kakashi and his child were in _hiding_ , with the rest of the Village completely unaware of their existence.

It was the last one that was the most worrying.

So, the only question that remained was, what were they hiding from? Political and social backlash? Did Kakashi’s paranoia overwhelm him and he was just being over-cautious? Were they hiding from the _father_?

Obito didn’t think Kakashi would allow himself to fall into an abusive relationship, so perhaps Kouichi had been the result of a one night stand?

Another possibility was floating around in Obito’s head, but he was reluctant to acknowledge it. The thought refused to be ignored, though, and pushed to the forefront of his mind until it was all he could think about.

The pregnancy could have been… unwilling, and that would explain why the father was obviously not a part of the picture.

Obito almost wanted to laugh.

Someone forcing _Kakashi_ to do something he didn’t want to do? Preposterous. The man was one of the strongest shinobi of his generation and was more stubborn than a grizzled mule. But Obito couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if? What if someone had managed to force themselves on Kakashi? Obito had missed a good four years while he was in deep cover, manipulating his newest Kage puppet, and there was a chance Kakashi could have been captured and held prisoner for a time without Obito’s knowledge.

Chained up and with chakra suppression seals… Obito shuddered in some unnamable fear as he realized that it was _possible_.

Kakashi could have been raped.

The thought made something in Obito’s gut tighten and he felt nauseated. Kakashi had been precious once. Not as precious as Rin had been, but still an integral part of Obito’s life and identity. The Hatake might have been an emotionally stunted asshole, but he had been _their_ asshole. He had stepped in front of a blade for Obito once, and lost his eye because of it. The thought that something so horrible could have happened to his old teammate simultaneously baffled and sickened Obito.

He had wanted Kakashi to suffer for what he did to Rin, but not like that. Never like that.

Obito felt his ribcage shudder in repressed emotion as his eyes narrowed in righteous fury. Well, this was just another example of why this world was nothing short of hell. Just another piece of evidence in support of his world view.

Obito would change it. He would change _everything_ , just like Madara had taught him.

He would make everything right.

~

The kid was actually… kind of cute.

Obito grimaced in distaste at the thought, but he couldn’t deny the truth. The kid was like a little puppy. Eager and loud and happy, but with a sharpness in his eyes that belied a strong mind hidden behind his cheerful attitude. It was the same spark that Kakashi had had as a child, and Obito knew this little kid was going to be just as much of a know-it-all.

For some reason it was more amusing now than it had been when Obito was a genin.

The kid was also obviously a prodigy like his mother. Kakashi had the boy out in the training field, practicing every morning at sunrise, going through the basic katas most children only learn after two years of schooling. Obito would be a bit offended on the kid’s behalf if the tyke didn’t obviously love it so much.

“Mama, again!” Kouichi was insisting, a clear pout on his face as his mother rose to his feet.

“No, Kocchan. That’s enough for today. You’re too young to do too much more, and Mama has to do his own training.”

The boy’s pout doubled in size and he flung himself onto the ground in a unhappy sprawl.

Kakashi merely chuckled in response before picking up his son by the scruff. The boy hung limply, obviously still deep in a sulk, as Kakashi carried him off to the side of the training field and dropped him in a loose limbed pile before returning to the middle of the field. Obito watched in silence as Kakashi went through progressively more complex sequences until he was flying fast around the field, kunai drawn, almost too swift to see.

Kouichi had stopped pouting almost as soon as his mom really started to move, sitting up and watching with his mouth open in awe, his eyes shining. Obito couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Kouichi was obviously impressed with his mother’s martial prowess. As he should be; Kakashi was one of the most feared shinobi in the Elemental Nations for a reason. Though, Obito wondered what the boy’s reaction would be to Kamui. The boy would probably fall over in shock if he saw a kunai go straight through Obito’s chest without hurting him.

Obito’s entire being froze at the last thought and he realized that he had a wide grin spread across his face.

No, that was not right.

He’d never be involved in this child’s life, he didn’t _want_ to be involved in his life, and any such thoughts were distractions. He was obviously spending too much time here.

Without allowing himself to hesitate, Obito leapt cleanly off his perch and ran towards the east.

~

It had been nearly three months since he’d been to Konoha, three months since he’d allowed himself to go back to the small, peaceful, little clearing ten miles north of the main Village. He buried himself in his work, making sure all the Akatsuki members were doing their jobs and not drawing any undue attention from any of the shinobi Villages. He double, triple, and quadruple checked all his agents and then spent a good chunk of time doing research on seals in preparation for Madara’s eventual return.

The fact that he couldn’t get Kouichi’s awed, chubby face out of his head meant nothing. He was simply unused to children.

It wasn’t until one of his agents informed him of a disturbance north of Konoha that Obito determined that he had been away too long. It was time for a perfunctory visit.

The woods north of Konoha had been disturbed, a stretch of downed trees leaving an obvious mark in the landscape, only a few miles north of the Village. An intense battle had obviously been fought there. Some of the trees had near circular holes burned out of them, a signature of the chidori.

Obito should confirm that Kakashi was still alive before leaving, as his death would be fairly inconvenient. He moved north, arriving at the clearing within minutes. A quick look around, to confirm that Kakashi and Kouichi were still alive, and then he’d go.

He was not expecting the presence of a giant, green clad shinobi holding young Kouichi over his head as the boy shrieked in delight.

“Yes, my child! You are the very picture of vitality!” Maito Gai shouted in his usual brash and annoying way.

Oh, by the Sage, no. Please, for the love of all that is holy, do _not_ let Gai be the father. Obito didn’t know if he could stomach the picture that painted in his head. Just _no_ , never, that can’t be it.

The little boy was giggling again, his silver hair pulled back into a series of braids with colorful string and his eyes shining in excitement.

“Throw me again, Uncle Gai!”

Oh, thank the maker, the ancestors, and the spirits of Hokages past.

“Now, now, little one. We’ve been playing for several hours now, and Uncle Gai needs to get some paperwork done. Yes, yes, I know,” he said when the little boy let out a wordless whine. “Paperwork is very boring, but even the Green Beast of Konoha is not immune to it. Now, why don’t you run off and play on your own a bit while I deal with the boring adult things.”

Kouichi nodded sullenly before brightening and racing into the forest. Gai looked after the boy fondly and Obito felt like something had died in his mouth. It was sour and unpleasant and Obito hurried after the boy, desperate to get away from the man who made him feel more murderous than usual.

Obito quietly and unobtrusively followed the young boy for the next hour, watching as he tumbled and stalked his way through the forest. One moment he was as stealthy as a jungle cat, his mother’s grace and dignity clear in his posture and movements, and the next he was tripping over the smallest root and giggling as he crashed into the bushes. It was the oddest sight.

Obito was so busy watching the child--he hated to use the word frolicking, but it was the most apt descriptor--that he almost missed the looming danger. It was only the faint cracking of dried grass that gave any warning. He snapped his head around and slammed his hands to ground just in time to create a mud wall, more out of blunt force than any real chakra technique. It shot out of the ground and caught the pouncing mountain lion directly in the ribs.

The loud sound of breaking bone and a horrible screech echoed throughout the woods. Kouichi spun around in surprise, dropping down into an impeccable guard stance, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Obito approved of the boy’s reaction, but his senses obviously needed to be more finely honed. He judiciously ignored the fact that he himself was almost too late as he watched the injured lion limp away at its fastest speed.

Obito allowed the mud wall to slowly sink back down into the Earth, disappearing seamlessly into the ground with a subtle wave of his chakra. Kouichi didn’t lower his guard; the boy _obviously_ wasn’t an idiot, he had Kakashi as a parent for pity’s sake, and he knew that someone else was nearby.

This could be problematic. Obito hesitated for a moment before quickly making the hand signs for a new jutsu he had been working on for several years and the earth underneath Kouichi’s feet began to move. The boy tried to leap clear, but the ground turned soft and he fell onto his butt. Obito breathed deep and used his chakra to make a slide of soft dirt for the boy to slide down.

Obito made the journey interesting, creating dips and curves that had the boy giggling by the time Obito deposited him safe and sound back at the training field.

Kouichi rolled to a stop, jumping lightly up to his feet and spun around to look back into the forest, his eyes searching the foliage desperately for any sign of his mystery playmate. Obito, feeling oddly playful, created a few summer flowers using a simple genjutsu and let them fall around the boy haphazardly. Kouichi smiled and jumped up to grab at them, his smile only widening as his hands went through them harmlessly.

“Kouichi!” At the sound of Gai’s voice, Obito cut off all his chakra use, letting the flowers fade into nothing. Kouichi spun around quickly, his hands clasped behind himself and his toe digging into the dirt as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Yes, Uncle Gai?” he asked innocently. Gai was leaning out of the cabin door, giving Kouichi a thorough onceover. It didn’t appear that he had seen the genjutsu flowers.

“Look at you, child! Covered in dirt. Come on in and we’ll get you a bath before dinner time.”

“Alright,” the boy agreed half-heartedly, giving one last curious look at the trees around him before bounding towards his uncle.

Gai stopped him with a hand on his head, pushing his dirty hair back out of his face.

“Now, now, Kocchan, where’s your enthusiasm? Do you remember what I taught you to say when your mama gets back from his meeting with the Hokage?” The boy’s face brightened.

“YOUTH!!” He let out in a tremendous yell. Gai laughed.

“Yes, exactly!”

Obito could only stare for a moment, before quickly pulling himself back into the Kamui dimension where it was safe to let out his slightly hysterical chuckle.

Kakashi was going to _hate_ that.

~

The weather was absolutely miserable, and Obito’s mood was nearly as bad. One of his plans had just fallen through and the clean up had been… exhausting. Obito made his way slowly through the forest, on the ground for once, and his cloak was nearly soaked through by the rain. Up ahead were a series of burning lights:  the cabin. Obito had been visiting the two Hatakes at least once or twice a month since the mountain lion incident. The cabin in the woods and its two inhabitants had proved to be very effective at de-stressing him, even when he was in the worst of moods.

Obito trudged up to the cottage, using only the barest hint of chakra to hide his footsteps. He could hear laughter coming from within, and he sidled up close to one of the windows to peer inside. Kakashi was chasing his son around the room, trying to fit a nightshirt over the naked and freshly bathed toddler’s head.

“C’mon, pup. It’s just a shirt, don’t you want to put on your comfy shirt and go to bed?”

“NO!” the boy shouted, still running around the room like a maniac. Obito couldn’t have suppressed his smile even if he had wanted to. He could practically see the moment that Kakashi gave up on the idea of coaxing the kid into doing what he was told. The man heaved a weary sigh and then used shunshin to come at the boy from behind, lifting the little bundle of flesh and laughter into his arms and wrangling the shirt over the boy’s head.

“There we go,” Kakashi said, satisfied. He threw the boy over his shoulder and carried him over to the blanket nest atop the kid’s bed. He plopped Kouichi down and then proceeded to wrap the boy up tight in the blankets.

“Now, are you ready for bed, little one?” Kakashi asked faux seriously, his gaze unbearably fond. The boy seemed to consider the question for a moment before shaking his head resolutely.

“No? Why is that?” Kakashi asked indulgently.

“Wan’ a story,” Kouichi said petulantly, pushing his lower lip out entreatingly. Kakashi reached forward and pinched the boy’s lip between his two fingers and pulled it back and forth, causing his son to flail. Kakashi released him with a chuckle.

“A story, huh? How about the one about the Gutsy Ninja?” Kouichi looked tempted but shook his head again. Kakashi seemed genuinely surprised, but Kouichi spoke before Kakashi could ask.

“I wan’ hear a story ‘bout my daddy. You say he can’t be here, but I wanna know more,” the boy said quietly. Obito perked up in interest, even as he noticed Kakashi’s shoulders tense at the question. There was a moment of awkward silence, but Kouichi did nothing but stare stubbornly at his mother. It was obvious that, in this, he would not be moved.

Kakashi let out a long and slightly pained breath.

“Alright then,” he whispered. He stood up slowly and maneuvered himself so that he was sitting next to his son, holding him tight against his side.

“Well,” Kakashi began, his voice a little rough. Kouichi watched his mother with rapt attention, and Obito could admit he was no better. Despite all his research and observation, this was the one piece of information he had been unable to find.

“A long time ago, my genin team and I were assigned a mission. It was my first mission as jounin, and I was the leader. We were supposed to destroy a bridge that was being used as a main supply route by our enemy.”

Obito was baffled. Why was Kakashi talking about the Kanabi bridge mission? What would Kouichi’s father have to do with that? Unless…

Obito frantically searched his mind for any men who Kakashi was particularly close with during that time period. The only one he could think of was Minato, but that was just ridiculous. Minato-sensei had been absolutely smitten with Kushina-san and the timelines didn’t match up with Kouichi’s age. Maybe someone he met or an enemy he made as a result of the mission?

Obito tuned back into the story reluctantly. That mission was not his favorite memory, and he often avoided every single thought about it, but figuring out this mystery was just too tempting.

He listened as Kakashi talked about being ambushed by Rock-nin, the kidnapping of Rin, and Kakashi’s initial refusal to go rescue her. Kouichi’s little gasp of outrage was enough to snap Obito out of the memory and actually made his lips twitch upwards.

“Yes, I know, Kocchan, that was very bad of me. I wasn’t in the best place at the time, but Obito… Obito didn’t let me get away with it. He told me something very important that day, pup, something that I’ve already passed on to you. He said, ‘Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are _worse_ than trash.’” Kouichi had joined in halfway through the phrase, his childish voiced hushed in awe at learning the origin of the statement his mother made him say every day before training.

“Exactly,” Kakashi said roughly, before clearing his throat. “And that knocked some sense into me. I went back to help them both and I ended up losing my eye.” Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate, showing his son the deep scar that ran all the way down his left eye. Kouichi reached up and traced the scar with his small fingers. Kakashi continued speaking when his son’s hand finally fell away.

“During the rescue, the enemy caused a cave in, and, without my eye, I couldn’t see all the rocks coming down. Obito grabbed me and shoved me out of the way of a really big rock. He got hit instead.” Kakashi paused and swallowed a few times, clearly having trouble keeping his composure. It was only then that Obito realized that he was gripping his staff too tight. He tried to pry his fingers off, and he could feel them ache from the force of his grip.

“Obito died, pup. But before he did, he gave me one of his eyes. He said he wanted to see the future with me.” Kakashi opened his left eye and looked down on his son with Obito’s Sharingan. Obito experienced a moment of double vision. He could see the two of them behind the cabin’s window clearly, but if he let his mind drift, he could see Kouichi cuddled up close to him and staring at him with misty eyes.

“Obito… Obito was your daddy, pup.”

Kouichi burst into tears at the statement, but Obito could barely hear him. He could no longer register the cold of the rain, once so irritating and uncomfortable. His vision seemed to fade out and his ears were _buzzing_.

_Obito was your daddy_.

What the _fuck_?

~

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I know that some people get very finicky about calling a male Omega “mother” and a female alpha “father,” and there are three reasons why we chose to go this route in this story.
> 
> 1) This reason is a bit more philosophical. Why is it such a crime to have feminized men and masculinized women in a story? Not all of them, obviously, that would get old and tiring after a while, nor is it accurate, but it seems to be one of the main reasons that some people dislike A/B/O universes. There are men in the world who enjoy being more feminine and women who enjoy being more masculine, regardless of their sexuality, so it seems odd that it’s so vilified in fanfiction as unrealistic. Besides, Kakashi is not feminine. He uses ‘he’ pronouns and is masculine in appearance, talk, etc. BUT, he has no gender dysphoria. He’s known his whole life that he’s an Omega, that he has the capability to give birth, and he identifies as a ‘straight’, or procreosexual, Omega.
> 
> 2) In a world that has had 4 sexes for hundreds of years, terms like “mother” wouldn’t be considered feminine, they’d be associated with those who can give birth, i.e. Omegas and women.
> 
> 3) If we did decide to use a term other than mother for Kakashi, such as a kid version of bearer (Baba, maybe?), then we’d have to insert an introspective paragraph from Obito’s perspective about what exactly Baba means, which would disrupt the flow of the story
> 
> So, ‘Mama’ it is.
> 
> We hope you all enjoyed the first installment of this series! The next fic is from Kakashi’s perspective, and it explains how Kakashi got pregnant with Obito’s kid. It’s not a happy story, folks, so buckle up.
> 
> (We can promise that the explanation does not involve clones or time travel, and definitely not time-traveling clones. No, I’m not still bitter about the ending of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, what are you talking about?)


End file.
